User talk:Raging Blast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Yes I remember you, sort of anyway. When you say the chat, are you referring to chatango?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 20:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello, there Eh, well, we put a vote to a new set of Admins, and partially due to my college schedule, I didn't bother putting my name in, so yeah. I would personally recommend Arch, since besides Ten or Lavi, Arch is definitely the one I consider to be one of the best, and he's definitely on par with the aforementioned users. If he's busy, then I recommend Lavi. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 13:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Training Request Well, I have no problems with it, but.... who's the character you want trained? Achrones150 13:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, Mangetsu20 has a picture of L portraying his character Ryūketsu ōtamu as his profile picture, so if you're looking for a picture, you might want to choose something else. --Achrones150 14:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I mixed up their names, sorry. In that case, I know no one who uses that particular picture. Achrones150 14:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! --Achrones150 14:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you need any help let me know Rage.... and I saw you were looking for a rp partner to help train your character, my character Mākasu Nisshōkirite is up for a roleplay he is moderately powered and is still a rookie (he cant willingly release his bankai yet), etc. Let me know if your up for a sparing match.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 19:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well alright I guess, but shikai (or lack there fore of) doesn't always mean your outclassed I battled aha in a roleplay that my character had to awaken his lost memories to even use his shikai, and he had a fullbringer. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 20:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: RPing Today Sure, no problem. I'm free today. Achrones150 19:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we can start now. Achrones150 19:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) For the Chatango thing, I'm kinda in-game as of this moment. Achrones150 19:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the page. However, I'm not yet sure of the title as of yet. For the tutor, I believe I'll use Braeburn McTavish. Achrones150 20:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey heeeeeeeeeeey! :D Nice to meet you, I'm Mangetsu20, and apparently you would like your character in question trained, yes? I have quite a few characters if you'd like him to be trained by one or two of them...or they could have a battle yes? xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ~Dance with me, in the pale moonlight~ Okay...well list of possible mentors *even the unlikely ones* xD are: Kaze Sasayaki, Captain of the 12th Division and 3rd Generational Head of the Department of Rearch & Development, as well as Head of the Deep Cover Ops~ Ryouken Aizen, Captain of the 13th Division and distant relative of Sosuke Aizen~ Kukkyōna Hayate, Captain of the 6th Division and Head of the Noble Hayate Family~ Erm...that's all the Captains I've made so far, and I have a Kido Captain, but I don't think he'd be a good mentor for a guy who's probably going to be a Soul Reaper...:P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ~Dance with me, in the pale moonlight~ Achron beat me to the punch eh? -_O *cracks knuckles* I'll have a few words with him later -w- Jk...lol! XD Its fine...I think you could have a Lieutenant train him...I got a few of those in case you want to do a One-shot roleplay in that, if you want *shrugs* just saying... Yeah, I can do it today. Achrones150 20:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well... I don't want to rush anything. I changed my mind, we'll start tomorrow. Achrones150 20:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am also kind of too busy myself.... Achrones150 21:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Could you give me a summary of exactly what your character needs training in? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) All righty then. That suits my schedule perfectly. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: We Should Start It Sorry, my mind's getting a bit fuzzy. Could you link me to your character again and give me a run-down on what he needs training in? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) All righty. Just give me a moment to think of the title, unless you've thought of one. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest User:Silver-Haired Seireitou, User:Lavibookman, and or User:Ten Tailed Fox for such. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 20:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC)